


Anne x Phillip - One Shots - Maybe The World Can Be Ours Tonight

by musicmy13



Series: Phillip x Anne: The Greatest Showman [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Brother x sister love, Canon, Couple, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Year Later, Short, after the fire, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmy13/pseuds/musicmy13
Summary: This story will contain of a few one shots from the perfect pairing Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler from the greatest showman.





	1. "That's Enough"

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on my story that means you've fallen in love with Phillip and Anne from the Greatest Showman, just like I did! It's been a long time since I felt this way about a pairing, a way that makes me want to write cute stories about them. This pairing is perfect material to write fluff and such about and I'm happy Zac Efron and Zendaya made them come to live!  
> The Greatest Showman was definitely one of the best movies I've ever watched and even after the twenthiest time watching it doesn't get boring, the story still speaks to me and so does the music!  
> This is my first fanfic about Phillip and Anne and I hope you enjoy it! If you do so please don't hesitate to ♥ it and if you have prompts you can always write them down in the comments!  
> Thank you very much for reading!

# Post Fire hospital scene after the kiss: “That’s enough”

Anne and Phillip finally broke apart from their kisses. Both had the widest smiles among their lips. “So, does this means that we’re together or is the kissing a thank you for running into a fire looking for you?” Phillipe asks taking Anne’s hands into his. He hopes the kiss means that she made a choice and choose love above prejudice from the outside world.

“Actually, it means both” Anne says with tears in her eyes, she still can’t believe the boy woke up. She feels so relieved and happy, for the first time in a long, long time she could imagine a bright future. One with Phillip next to her, because if she knew one thing after spending this past week crying by his bed side, she realized that she loved him, and didn’t want to lose him. She wanted him, and she believed that he loved her back. In the end, he did run back into the building because he thought that she was still in there. If that wasn’t love, nothing was.

Phillip sighed happily, he brought one of Anne’s hand towards his mouth to plant a sweet kiss on it. Even though he felt soar, he was had never been so happy. Anne finally wanted them to be together, for real. “I love you” he simply says holding her. He looks up into her hazel eyes, who are no longer filled with tears but with shock. “Phillip, I-I” she says not knowing how to put it into words. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back. Not yet.” He hushes her, because he knows how difficult it is for her and he wouldn’t pressure her in any way. She wanted to give them a chance, nothing could be more perfect than that.

“Thank you.” She says really meaning it. Even though she feels it as well, it’s hard saying it out loud. But she knows that in time it won’t be hard, she’ll learn. She lets go of his hands and lies down next to him. It’s a small bed but just enough space for them. Phillip takes her into a warm embrace and she puts her hand on his chest. She can hear his heart beat rhythmically and the beating makes her feel safe.

The two of them lay in silent for a while, Phillip softly stroking Anne’s hair. “I really like you” the younger girl says smiling into his chest. She knows it is not the same but if Phillip’s smart enough he will know what she means. Phillipe chuckles and says: “That’s enough for me.”


	2. Post Fire - Rise above the ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place after Anne kissed Phillip in the hospital.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

# POST FIRE One shot – Anne x Phillip – Rise above the Ashes

“You’ve could have been death because of me” Anne said, turning her head to the ceiling. She couldn’t stand the thought that Phillip was laying here in the hospital because of her.

“Hey look at me, it’s not your fault. You didn’t ask me to run back into the fire, did you? I was the one who couldn’t stand the thought that you were still in there, by yourself…” Phillip said taking Anne’s head and forcing her to look at him. “And I’m totally fine know, a scar here and there but hey what does it matter when I have you in my life?”

Anne still had tears in her eyes because of what happened, but she tried not to cry. Philippe was right everything was fine now. “So how’s everyone else doing?” He asked to change the subject. “We were all very lucky” she replied quietly. Phillipe hated to see the brown haired girl so down, not now, not when she’s supposed to be happy with how things turned out.

He’s alive, they kissed, everything was good.

“Anne, you didn’t kiss me because you feel guilty right?” Phillip needed to ask because even though he wanted to be with the girl sitting on his bed more than anything, he knew the only right way would be if she wanted it too.

“What, of course not!” she immediately said, offended that he even dared to ask. “Then why you did it?” he knew that maybe it wasn’t the right moment, but it would be a relief to here why she changed her mind about them.

“Because seeing you here made me realize that I can’t lose you and that there are worse things than the awful comments they throw our way.” She said tears welling up in her eyes again. “Hey, don’t cry” Phillip said taking her hands into his. “It’s just- We lost our home and losing you would-“ “But you didn’t lose me, in fact you gained more. Because from now on Anne Wheeler I will be by your side no matter what, no matter who will throw shade at us or scream hateful comments. We’ll go through everything together. I love you Anne and I want to be with you more than anything and I’m quite sure you feel the same.”

Instead of replying with words, Anne leaned in to kiss the man again. It was a kiss full with fire, passion and love. “And for the record, you didn’t lose your home because we’re building it back up.” Phillip’s blue eyes were filled with combativeness.

**\- 3 weeks later –**

“Are you sure you want to come?” Anne asked her boyfriend for the twentieth time. If anything he should rest instead of wanting to come to the burned down building that once was their home. “I’m doing fine, Anne. Please believe me and I take it easy okay?” He was flattered that the girl felt worried about him but he wanted to leave his apartment for so long and now nothing could stop him, not even the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

“Okay, but I’m going with you to check if you’re really taking it slowly.” She took her jacket and smiled. Philip smiled too, because he loved the bold girl. After he had put on the vest Anne had given him they left the building. Hands intertwined as always, ever since that kiss in the hospital the two couldn’t be happier or more together. Anne had stayed at his apartment because Phillip had asked her ‘on doctors advice’. Partly true, but partly because that way he got the see her when he woke up and when he got to sleep and all that comes between. She almost never left her side, except for the times that she really had to be somewhere else.

The recovery had been going great and when Phillip woke up that morning he knew that he was ready to go outside. Of course, Anne was less thrilled but she trusted him.

They walked to the museum that turned to ashes and Phillip was shocked when he saw what was left. Yes, of course he heard the others talking about it but he didn’t think it was that bad. But it was. There was no way they would ever get the money to build it back up.

Completely paralyzed, he stared at the place that once was their home. A few of the circus people were there to look for things which weren’t ruined. But by one look, you could tell that it wasn’t going to be much.

Anne squeezed his hand, at last this place was only material, they had to be glad none of the group was hurt. Or death. If it wasn’t for PT Barnum, he would have been. But he didn’t allow himself to think like that, instead he had to be positive he had Anne. He looked at her and was thankful, so thankful that he took Barnum’s offer and got this new family. There was no way he was going to give that up!


	3. Anne x Phillip: Brotherly protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip was allowed to leave the hospital and goes for a drink together with his beautiful girlfriend Anne and the rest of the circus gang. While there they announce that they're a couple, but does everyone react the way they want them to?
> 
> A short one shot about Anne and Phillip. Filled with love and brotherly protection

# Anne x Phillip: Protection

“Glad you’re back, Mr. Carlyle” Lettie said when Phillip entered the café together with Anne, holding hands of course. The two had been inseparable since their first kiss. After two weeks of recovering in the hospital, he was finally allowed to go home. After convincing Anne, he had never felt better, she agreed he could come with her to the bar where the rest of the circus crew was.

Of course, they had visited him in the hospital, but it wasn’t the same. He looked out to today because he could finally _stand_ to talk to people. “So, what are you drinking?” Tom asked, he was sitting on a bar stool with two cushions, so he was about the same height as the ones standing. “A beer please” he asked but he felt Anne glaring at him like he did something wrong. “What?” He asked because her face was filled with disapproval: “Oh no, sir, you’re drinking no alcohol!” she said fiercely. He always adored her intensity, but this time he didn’t. “Why not?” he asked confused, I mean he did get the permission of the doctor to go so why don’t celebrate a bit?

“Because it isn’t healthy, did you forget I almost lost you? I’m not gonna let it happen again, so no drinking for you today.” Anne said resolute. He pouted but agreed with her. He knew that him being in the hospital was hard for her and he didn’t need a drink to have fun, right. “Okay, okay, you’re right. For me a cup of tea please” he said, and he winked at Anne: “Or is that dangerous as well?” Anne laughed relieved that he ordered something else and said: “Nah, I think you’re good on the heath part.”

Phillip laughed as well and grabbed his girlfriend by her waist. He was so glad he could do that now. They exchanged loving looks that didn’t go unnoticed by Lettie and the rest of the people in the room. “So, I know I didn’t ask back in the hospital, but are you two…?” Lettie asked carefully, even though the proof was already given. Phillip looked at Anne, because he loved to hear her say it. “Yes, yes it does” She beamed up to her partner and smiled widely. She never felt this good with anyone before.

The whole room clapped and cheered, finally! Except from one man in the back of the bar, leaning against a pole and glaring in the direction of the happy couple. WD knew his sister was in love with the white man, he knew it before she did, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Yes, he had to admit that Phillip was a good showman and he seemed to care about the circus and his sister. But he was still a _white_ man, people like him didn’t fell in love with people like himself nor his sister. Look where it brought their mom. She didn’t want to lose his sister as well.

Anne noticed that her brother wasn’t cheering along with the rest of them and started to worry. She knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince him that Phillip was the one for her and that he loved her like no one else could. “Sorry, I’ll be right back” She gave Phillip an apological look and broke away from his embrace. First, he tried to stop her and was quite unhappy with Anne leaving him, even if it were for just a little while. It was weird, and he was sure many people wouldn’t understand but every time they were apart he felt something missing. He had to wait for so long and seeing her walk away still frightened him, what if she didn’t come back?!

But she always did.

Anne walked up to her brother, who saw her coming and took a sip of his drink. He knew what was about to follow. “Hi WD, how are you?” Anne asked politely, it seemed like a century since they’d last seen each other. “Good” he simply replied, not wanting to look her directly in the eye. “WD what’s going on? You don’t seem happy at all to see that Phillip is back” She was a little hurt that her brother didn’t seem to care about it.

“Of course, I’m glad to see the lad back on his feet again, but…” He gave her one look directly in her eye and she knew enough. “But you don’t like the fact that we’re a couple now.” Anne concluded, and she saw that she was right. “I’m sorry-” he tried but Anne started to get annoyed. “You have to listen to me WD! I know that you have thoughts about people like Phillip, but hasn’t he proven time and time again that he is different. He stood up to his parents for me, he chose me. Or is that so hard to believe?!” Anne ranted, she took a few breaths and continued: “Didn’t that man walk into a building on fire because he thought I was still in there? If that doesn’t prove enough than maybe it’s not him, but you. They always say that white people are the ones who have prejudices, but maybe we have too. Think about that, while I’m going to have fun with a boy that I love very much!”

She walked away, leaving WD stunned. He had a lot to think about. He glanced over to his sister, who was back in the arms of Phillip. She exchanged a tender glimpse with him and smiled relaxed while cuddling. While she started a conversation with Lettie, WD saw Phillip looking down at Anne with so much love that he felt an intruder just because he saw it. He kissed her temple softly.

The smiles on their faces were real. It made him think that maybe, just maybe, he was prejudiced, and he had to give them a chance. But he would hurt that Carlyle boy if he would dare to hurt his little sis.


	4. Anne x Phillip: Reaching for the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip takes Anne on a flight to the stars.

# Anne x Phillip: Reaching for the Stars

“Phillip, where are you taking me?” Anne asks the man who has blind folded her with one of his scarfs. “You’ll see” he says, she can hear the enjoyment in his voice.

She has no clue about what’s going on. One minute she was in her trailer taking off the make up from the previous show and the next Phillip took her outside and tied the dark blue scarf around her eyes so she couldn’t see a thing.

They had been walking for 5 minutes, and then he stopped. She could feel a breeze and while he took her right hand to lead her further, she knew she stepped inside the tent. Did he really think she was that oblivious that she wouldn’t recognize the tent she had been working in for almost what, a year?!

“Sweetie, I know we’re still in the circus so why don’t you just take of that stupid blind fold!” Anne said, losing her temper. Yeah, of course it was a sweet initiative from her boyfriend, but by now he should’ve known that she didn’t like surprises nor seeing nothing but black.

She never told anyone except for her brother about the terrible fear she had for the dark. In her past there had been one night that she just could not forget, even though she was only 5, and ever since then she had been frightened whenever the sun went down and the lights out. But Phillip didn’t know and she trusted him, so she had to relax and leave her faith in the hands of the ringmaster.

“Relax Anne, I promise it’ll be worth it. Just one second” his calm voice said and she heard him chuckle nervously. “Don’t be afraid, just trust me” he said mysteriously and just when she was about to ask what was going to happen, she felt a strong arm placing around her waist. Her heart start raising. Phillip was so close behind her, he could smell his sweet scent that she would recognize anywhere.

“Okay, hold on” Phillip said and before she had a clue about what he was talking about, she felt herself flying into the sky. Her feet weren’t standing on solid air anymore and for someone who was quite used to that feeling, for the first time in forever she was actually blown away by the shock.

She didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t in control, but she had to admit that Phillip’s arm made her feel safe. They could feel they were flying around in circles and she started to loosen up and relax. She even giggled, because of the amazing feeling in her tummy. She could hear Phillip’s silent laughter as well and it made her heart swell.

“So this is how it really feels to fly” Anne said letting out a sigh, because it was the most wonderful feeling. Except maybe kissing Phillip, nothing could compete with that.

Too soon their feet touched the ground, Anne tried to hold on to the feeling of completely surrendering to the air. Once Phillip untied himself from the rope – she recognized the sound – he took of the scarf and had the most amazing facial expression.

“So how did you l-“ but before Phillip could finish the sentence, Anne gave him the most passionate kiss. It was spontaneous and messy, but it was them kissing and no matter how planned or unplanned their kisses were always magic. When they broke apart they both smiled massively.

“I take it you liked it very much” Phillip said still a little breathless from their kiss. He had sparks in his eyes, ones who could only be lighted by the presence of Anne. “Phillip, you literally blew me of my feet” She said chuckling and placing a hand on his cheek. “Glad I’m still able to do that after a year.” He says and he gives her a peck on the lip.

“But that wasn’t the only reason why I led you here.” He says with a wink. “What else-“ Anne is taken by surprise when a part of the circus group enters carrying stuff. Lettie and WD are carrying a table, Tom two cushions, a few others chairs, another one a candle, others table decorations, … It’s too much to sum.

“Phillip what is going on?” she asks astonished while the others set everything up for their romantic dinner. “Don’t you see were celebrating tonight” Phillip says and suddenly it hits Anne. “Our anniversary…” She mumbles, how could she forget?!

“I’m so sorry Phillip!” But before she can say anything more he quietens her by kissing her on the lips. It’s a brief kiss, but that didn’t change the fact that it lighted Anne’s head. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of everything. I understand you had much on your plate lately and this is just a small thing to thank you for standing by my side and loving me, letting me love you. I don’t need anything more than your presence, your laughter, your kisses…” WD who overheard the last part shot him a death glare from a few feet away. “I have to be careful, otherwise I’m quite sure your brother kills me before the night is over” Phillip whispers half joking, half actually feeling threatened by Anne’s big brother. Anne giggles, very much enjoying everything.

“So my lady, will you join me on this magical night and eat this fine dinner with me?” Phillip asks formally. “Yes, you may” Anne replies, wishing she had worn a better dress. Phillip was in a blue suit, which suited him perfect of course and here she was with an ordinary blue dress and her hair still wavy form the last show and their flight from minutes ago. As If he could read her mind he whispers against her temple: “You look beautiful, by the way. You always  do.” She smiles back at him and wonders how the hell on earth she deserved a man like him?

Phillip was a gentleman and pulled out the chair for Anne. After they set everything up – even some silent background music – the crew left them alone wishing them nice evening, WD couldn’t resist to say: “But definitely not _too_ nice, if you know what I mean” Lettie took his by his hand making him leave while saying: “I think everybody knows what you mean, but let them be happy. This not the moment for your…” The rest they didn’t hear because they left.

Phillip smiled, a little nervous, which Anne replied with a confident smile back. She wasn’t nervous anymore, not since she knew tonight would be just as special as all the evenings they spent together, nothing in the world could change that. Today they celebrated their one year anniversary and she was quite sure there were many more to come. And at that moment she decided that next year, she would be the one to come up with a grant surprise.

Ever since she was young, Anne always reached for the stars but was never able to catch them, but this boy sitting across from her at the table holding her hand softly in his, gave her all the stars of the galaxy all at once.


	5. Anne x Phillip x The Barnum girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place a few weeks after Phillip joined the circus. At every chance he has he tries to impress Anne, but she actually likes him most when he’s just being himself, especially when it includes the Barnum girls. So this one is mainly Phillip being cute and brotherly with Caroline and Helen and in the background Anne discovering Phillip is more than just a white man.

# Anne x Phillip x The Barnum girls

“Phillip, can you please look after the girls while I go handle some of the paper work, normally I would call Charity but she had somewhere else to be.” PT Barnum asks the younger guy, who he already trusted with his girls. From the first time they introduced them to each other he could see that Helen and Caroline were really fond of Phillip, and he seemed to like them as well.

“Yeah, of course.” He says smiling. He never had any younger siblings but he always wanted to have them and he couldn’t help but began to see the two as his family. It wasn’t the same but it was close second. PT gave his two little girls a quick hug and seriously said to them: “Behave please, we don’t want the poor guy to run off, okay?” The two girls giggled. PT turned around to grin and Phillip, who knew that there was no way to scare him off. He finally had the feeling he did something right with his life.

And of course there was Anne, even though the two hadn’t talked all that much. Phillip was head over heels in love with the acrobat. Just the way she could defy gravity was stunning, but the thing he loved most about her was how true and genuine she was, and badass – definitely badass. Time after time he tried to impress her by saying something cool, mention an important name or one of his plays but she just seemed to ignore it and give him this weird look. Maybe he wasn’t handling the situation very well, but he couldn’t help it. Every single time she was in his presence he became this huge fool who couldn’t say anything reasonable. Sometimes she got her to smile at him though and suddenly his day was just that tad brighter.

He had never felt like this before and most of the girls he met before Anne, were different and just _threw_ themselves at him. Not that he wanted Anne to do that, the opposite because he liked that he had to put in effort.  But a little encouragement from her side wouldn’t hurt.

PT left and Phillip just stood for a second, quite awkwardly, he didn’t have much experience with young girls. But they were really excited and right after their father left they ran to him to give him a hug. “Phillip” the youngest, Helen exclaimed jumping at his back. Phillip couldn’t help but smile at the bundle of joy. “So what do you guys want to do today?” He asked chuckling. “Can you take us to the animals, please?!” Caroline asked with big eyes, she was really fond of the creatures living right outside the circus.  

“Of course, we’ll go there first” he grabbed a hand from both girls and lead them outside. It was really quiet there, except from the animal noises. First they took a look at the white horses in their stables. Phillip knew they were very well trained so he dared to open the stall and get in, the girls followed him without any fear. “So who of you want to sit on the back of White Lune” he asked, his hand on the back of the right horse next to him, the horse neighed. Helen who wasn’t that fond of horses took a step back, while her older sister took one forward instead. “I would love to” she said but she couldn’t help but ask: “it’s safe right?” “Definitely, there’s no way I would propose if it was dangerous” “Okay then” the dark blonde girl said, collecting all the courage she had while Phillip lifted her up and putted her on the back of the horse. Who only moved slightly, he was used to carry Tom on his back so the girl wasn’t much different. The horse neighed again, but this time it sounded friendly. Caroline felt more confident and was unhappy that she couldn’t go ride outside, but when she asked Phillip he said it wouldn’t be safe. Safety comes first.

“Can we go watch the rehearsals now?” Helen begged, she was so intrigued by the show and mostly by the acrobats flying in the air and doing all these amazing stunts. When she grew up she wanted to be just like them. Her favorite acrobat was definitely Anne, she loved to watch her soar through the air and always landing perfectly on her feet. She had never seen her mess up one of her tricks.

“Of course, follow me” he said while he assisted Caroline to get of the horse. He took his hat and made a cool move before putting it on his head – PT had taught him the move and he was sure that it would impress his younger accompanies. Mission accomplished when he saw the looks of awe on their faces.

Helen jumped on his back and he was just in time to catch her, she giggled and so did her sister, who also rolled her eyes because Helen always did things like that. Most people weren’t prepared but Phillip had no trouble holding her willingly. When they entered the building, the first things they saw was a beautiful young girl swirling around. She broke her fall by catching the trapeze just in time, like it was the easiest thing. The three watched the act with big eyes and their mouths wide open.

Anne noticed she had bystanders and lowered so she could see who they were. She was quite surprised to see it were the Barnum girls accompanied by the one and only Phillip Carlyle. He had this dreamy look on his face, the one he always had when being around her, oddly enough. She got chills from it. Good ones, though, but she would never admit that.

“Hi girls” She said sweetly and the girls seemed to be a little nervous. Anne was afraid they didn’t like her but Caroline spoke up saying: “Wow, that’s so cool. Where did you learn all that?” Caroline had always admired people with natural flair and ease, she studied ballet and although it was something totally different: ballet gave _her_ the feeling she could fly as well. That’s why she admired Anne, she flied all the time and it must be so cool.

“My brother and I always liked to do acrobatically things like aerials and stuff, and we performed on the streets for money and one day there was this polite sir who came up to us and asked if we wanted to join his circus” Anne only gave the brief summary of how things went, because the real story was longer and one that the young people wouldn’t understand and they didn’t have to. She wanted for them to stay innocent for as long as they could, the world was such a brighter place if you didn’t know how cruel it was. Phillip, who had never heard this story before was quite amazed but he could see in Anne’s eyes that she was avoiding certain parts. He was determined to actually know what went down at one point in time, but that was not going to be today.

“Well you’re amazing” Phillip complimented with a sweet smile. She blushed, trying to hide it but Phillip saw it anyway. “Can you teach us?” Helen asked eagerly and it took Anne by surprise. She didn’t want to say no directly, but she knew she couldn’t say yes either. “Well you first have to get permission from your father because I don’t want to be in trouble with Mr. Barnum”

“But since our dad isn’t here, we’ll just ask you, Phillip. Can we please?” Helen said quickly, knowing that he would give in to her sooner than her dad would. She looked at him with puppy eyes and Caroline joined her. “I don’t know…” Phillip said feeling really uneased they had brought them into this conversation. He knew Anne would never do anything to dangerous that would hurt the girls, but still wouldn’t PT be mad because he didn’t ask him before?

“I have a proposition”, Anne said after noticing the terrified look on Phillip’s face, “Today you guys watch while I do some of my stunts and tomorrow you ask your dad and we can start it easy, deal?” She held out her hand formerly for the girls to shake. Phillip looked hopeful, this was a perfect idea, which wouldn’t bring him into trouble and yet the girls would have it their way. Helen and Caroline shared a look thinking about it and nodded: “Okay”. Caroline and Helen both shook the hand holding out to them. The latter was still a bit sad she had to wait doing it herself but seeing Anne fly was almost just as good. Who said she would like it anyway?

Phillip beamed at Anne and mouthed “Thank you” She shrugged like it was nothing, but when he kept staring at her she started to blush, again. Oh, this guy was really something.

So the rest of the day the Barnum girls and Phillip had a blast, Anne did the most breathtaking stunts, letting the three always grasp for air whenever she had to grab the trapeze in full speed. It was wonderful.

Anne looked down a few times to check in on them, to see if they were still watching and liking it, and she was satisfied when she saw the expressions of total admiration on their faces. At one point in time she heard laughter and she held still to see what was going on, beneath her she saw the most adorable situation. Phillip was tickling the Barnum girls and spinning them around. All three of them were laughing and enjoying their selves.

And in that instance Anne thought that maybe Phillip was different. Phillip seemed to care a lot about the girls, as if they were his sisters. And he would make a great brother, Anne thought to herself, and maybe even an impressive father of her kids. Not that she pictured having kids with him, of course not.


	6. Before it breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of her routines, Anne isn't able to catch the hands of her brother is time. Phillip is left feeling responsible for the fall while at her sick bed waiting for her to wake up, but why?

# Anne x Phillip: Before it Breaks

“Good luck my dear” Phillip says, and he pecks his girlfriend Anne on her lips. This has been a ritual ever since they had become a couple and you could call him suspicious, but he was afraid that if he didn’t there would go something terribly wrong. “You too” Anne said back smiling.

15 minutes later Phillip looked at his love flying through the air like she was born to do it. But still he was frightened at every jump she took, she had never fallen before but he couldn’t help to be worried. But then she caught the trapeze, or the hands of her brother and he smiled proudly.

Today’s show was another great show that followed up all the amazing ones from before. He didn’t know how they did it, but the audience seemed to genuinely like it night after night. They performed 3 shows a week but PT had been seriously considering taking it up to 5. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea, not only it would mean that he would have less free time with Anne, it also meant that the crew had to pull out their best act for even more shows. He knew it took much efford, even he was exhausted from the show, and he saw Anne was as well.

When he came to the show tent that morning PT was already there talking to some circus members.  He heard voices filled with anger, some looked puzzled. Oh no, this wasn’t going to end well. Mostly Lettie was mad at the proposal of the older guy, the death glares she gave him were quite serious. But PT stayed calm and turned around to face Phillip. “Can you please convince them this is a good idea” And he didn’t know why but he defended the idea, even though he wasn’t certain that it was the right thing to do. Anne came in as well and asked what was going on.

“Well your boyfriend is telling us all how great it would be to organize more shows” Lettie lets out heatedly. “What?” Anne asks, raising her eye brows. “PT and I thought it would be good to earn more crowd.” He said looking at the floor. “So, you want to make more profit?” she answered sharply.  “No, that’s not- “but he got interrupted by PT who stepped in front of Phillip and put his arm around his shoulder. “Don’t we all?” he said sighing. Anne rolled her eyes. “Not if it goes against the acrobats and other performers, it will get us overworked in no time” she said making a point. But Barnum didn’t listen. Phillip was the one to make a compromise: “So what if we try it out for let’s say 3 weeks tops and then we’ll see if it works or not. Agreed?” And even though many still disagreed they followed the plan.

\- 2 weeks later –

“I don’t know if I can go on Phillip, I still don’t fully feel good while doing the new routine. We never had the time to perfect it.” Anne said one morning to Phillip. Who putted his hands on her shoulders, she was sitting behind the desk she put her make-up on. He looked to her through the mirror and she could see that she was very nervous. He wasn’t used to Anne doubting herself. “Don’t worry, I know you’ll do it perfectly. But don’t put yourself at risk, okay?”

Dating an acrobat was exciting and frightening at same time, he was so proud of her but part of him always kept thinking: what if something went wrong? He just hoped he never had to find out.

“I’ll see you before the show, okay?” he says, and he presses a kiss on her forehead. She smiles, but it’s one that doesn’t seem confident at all. He leaves her behind to give her some space and for himself to change into his costume. At least that was the plan until Tom ran to him screaming there was a problem with the little elephant he had to ride during his act. Phillip tried to calm him down, but the little guy was hysterical. Phillip went with him to the elephant who was lying in his cage, looking terrible. “Have you called a vet?” Phillip asked observing the situation and trying to find a solution. “Yeah but he won’t be here in time for the show! What the hell do I have to do now?!” Tom panicked. “Stay calm and try to reach Barnum. I’m sure we find something.”

Hours passed, but Anne’s anxiety didn’t go away. Only 15 more minutes until she had to perform, but she couldn’t find Phillip anywhere. Right after the introduction he ran out of the tent, she wanted to stop him but couldn’t. She just hoped he would get here soon, there was no way she was going to perform the new routine when Phillip and she hadn’t done their usual ritual.

Minutes passed, and Anne kept staring desperately at the entrance of the tent. He had to come, he would never forget it. He couldn’t. But he didn’t come and when her brother WD yelled at her that they had to go onstage she felt more insecure than ever. She had to man up though, she wasn’t superstitious. She took a deep breathe and entered the show circle with a fake smile. Her brother could see in her eyes that there was something wrong, but he had no time to ask because the next thing they knew they were lifted multiple feet in the air.

Phillip was nervous, Barnum came and so did the vet but there was no way the animal could perform tonight. They demanded someone to get one of the horses ready instead, it wasn’t so thrilling as the elephant, but it was their only option. Phillip looked at his pocket watch and was startled to find out it was already time for Anne’s routine. He ran as fast as he could to the tent, hoping he wasn’t too late for their ritual. But all his hope turned to dust, when he couldn’t find Anne backstage and heard the enthusiastic cheering coming from the audience. That could only mean one thing: the routine had already started, and he wasn’t in time to say good luck. He got a strange and unwelcome feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he was too late, just now when she was already feeling so nervous!

He hoped Anne would play safe and do their normal routine, but when he saw her doing a flip he had never seen before he knew she was not. He had never been this scared before and held his breath the entire time. Luckily for him everything seemed to go fine, and Anne even became more confident.

But didn’t she say something about the last part being the most difficult, no he was just making himself worried for no reason. Still he couldn’t shake off the feeling that there would go something terribly wrong.

Anne swung and took a deep breath; the next jump was the one she had been most frightened about. Now all she had to do was concentrate, but how could she when all she could think about was: why Phillip didn’t show up. Did he forget something? Did he have an emergency? What if something had happened to him?! No, she had to stay cool, it wasn’t the time to think about that right now.

And so, she jumped and the second she let go she knew that this wasn’t going to end well. She was no where near the speed she needed to make the aerials and to catch WD’s hands.

Phillip grasped for air – just as the audience seemed to do at the exact same time - as he saw that Anne’s jump was messy and there was no way she could find her balance again. His heart stopped when he saw her spinning around and twirling in a high speed, uncontrollable.  Not towards her brother’s hands but towards the ground. It was chaotic, a few circus people came running to catch her, but they were too late. A loud smash followed, and Phillip was paralyzed.

He ran hastily towards the place where Anne had fallen. He prayed to God she was okay. She couldn’t live without her. Not now, not ever. “ANNE?! ANNE?!” he screamed, the whole crowd was shocked. Mothers were covering their children’s eyes and others came to the circle to see what happened exactly. It was so chaotic, but all Phillip could think about was Anne. Finally, he reached her, and he bowed down, next to Lettie who was checking her pulse. His hands covered Anne’s cheeks, trying to wake her up. But Anne lied still with her eyes closed and for a second he feared the worst. Until he heard a scream for Lettie saying that she heard a pulse. He had never been more relieved in his life, but that didn’t mean everything was good though.

They took her to the hospital, Phillip never left her side. Not even when the doctors asked him, too. Some of his friends tried to reason to him that only then they could really make Anne better, but he didn’t listen. He was never going to leave her again. Not when this was all his fault.

“Anne, can you hear me?! Please wake up” he sobbed softly. Anne had been in a deep sleep for almost two days, the doctors started to get worried but didn’t gave up on her. Phillip slept there, he only went to the toilet if any of the others were there and even then, he tried to be as fast as possible, afraid something was going to happen when he was away.

The doctors told him that she was very lucky and because she was in such a healthy condition, there was a high possibility she would recover fully. But they couldn’t hide the fact that it was not normal she hadn’t woken up yet. Phillip held her hand – like she did a few months ago after the big fire. Finally, he understood what it must have felt like for her.

WD and the others assured him that none of the accident was his fault, but though he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he was the one responsible. He should’ve told her to not do the new routine if she didn’t feel safe and confident, he should’ve been there for their pre-performance ritual and he never should have agreed with the idea of more shows in the first place. Because if she had more time to train, this wouldn’t have happened either.

PT and Charity Barnum had just visited Anne, feeling sorry for the guy and terrible because their friend was laying in a hospital bed, while she should be up in the ropes flying. They had brought a fruit basket and a bouquet of white flowers. They hadn’t talked much, but Phillip wasn’t really in the mood. How could he when he was about to maybe loose the love of his life.

He knew that they had a bright future ahead, how could that be ruined by one accident. And even if she woke up there was the possibility of her not being able to walk anymore. If she had to give up circus she knew that it would drive her crazy.

“Any news yet?” WD asked while he took the chair next to the bed, where Phillip was sitting on close to the young lady, holding her hand tightly. He pushed back his tears, even though he knew that WD wouldn’t judge him. Phillip had seen him crying as well. Of course, it was his little sister lying here in the bed, the two of them had been together – one team – all their lives. “Nope” Phillip said looking at Anne’s peaceful face. At least it didn’t look like she was in pain. “I have to go use the restroom” Phillip said, letting go of Anne’s hand after pressing a quick kiss on it. He wanted to give WD some time alone with her, even though it hurt that he had to be more than two feet away from her.

“Hi sis” he could hear WD say when he was walking towards the toilets. “Just keep holding on, you’re so strong. I don’t know what I would do without you…” Phillip was sure the older guy was crying and he really felt bad for him. As if it was even possible to feel worse than he did.

When he came back he saw WD indeed whipping away his tears. “I have to get back to the circus” he said with a sore throat, squeezing his sister hand one last time before leaving. Phillip nodded and took his place on Anne’s bed again. He first cupped her cheek and then grabbed her hands into his, not holding back his tears this time: “We really miss you, you know. I really miss you. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat, I can’t live without you. Not after all we conquered together, I know we belong together.” He sobbed. He grabbed her hands even tighter and started singing _their_ song with a weak voice:

“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to y-“ he couldn’t sing any further, tears escaping from his eyes. He was crying, but he didn’t have any fight left to stay strong. Not now, not when he might never see her smile again, hear her voice again, feel her touch again-

Suddenly, he felt someone squeezing his hands. He opened his eyes and saw Anne slowly waking up. “An- Anne?!” he cried, dazed by her actually opening her hazel brown eyes. “Phillip?” she asked slowly, confused. “What What happened? The fall-” “shht, it’s okay I’ll go get you a doctor” he said while cupping her face, stroking it lightly. He got a doctor and took him with to examine Anne.

During the brief inspection Phillip couldn’t take his eyes off a now moving Anne. She was still very confused (the doctor suspected a concussion), she also had a few broken bones and a sprained ankle, but apart from that she was doing fine.

The doctor left, after saying she had to take it easy for a while and Phillip smiled at the girl laying in the bed. She was in pain, but would never admit that to anyone, but Phillip could see it anyway. “I can see you’re in pain, why didn’t you take the painkiller the doctor wanted to give you?!” Anne looked away, stubborn as always: “Because it only hurts a little, besides I’m used to falling and the pain afterwards. It comes with choosing to be an acrobat” “Then why don’t you change your career?” Phillip said half teasing, half really meaning it. He didn’t think he would survive a second similar accident.

Anne didn’t reply and just looked into the eyes of the wonderful man sitting at her bedside. “I’m sorry” The both said at the exact same time. “Wait, what you’re sorry?” Anne asked with disbelief. “Yes of course, I am responsible for you’re fall” “Phillip, you know that’s not true-““Listen Anne, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have done the routine, nor the show and I didn’t even say good luck. I’m sorry I was too late, but Tom’s elephant and –“ Phillip ranted getting really angry at himself. “Phillip listen to me none of this is your fault. I didn’t feel confident and I knew it wasn’t a good idea to do it. But I did it anyway and I have to admit that after you not showing up I felt even more insecure, but I made the choice not you. I would never ever blame you for what happened, and neither should you. It was an accident.”

Anne squeezed his hand but he avoided making eye-contact. “Please look at me Phillip” she said demanding, she really couldn’t have him feel bad. Not when she was going to need his support. “You really scared me you know” Phillip said quietly “I thought that I might lose you.” She saw the tears in his eyes and felt her eyes well up, too. “You’re never going to lose me. Never, you understand. You won’t get rid of me that easily.” she said fiercely. Finally he looked her in the eyes and loved her self-assured look. How he missed his badass girlfriend. “You were made to be mine, forever. Remember?” she asked, and he snorted through his tears.

A week went by and today was the day Anne would finally be able to leave the hospital. Phillip was nervous because he wanted to ask her kind of a big thing. “So today’s the day I can finally leave” Anne smiled relieved. She wasn’t the person to lie in bed constantly, luckily enough she wasn’t bored to death yet because she had Phillip who took care of her and told her the most amazing stories. He saw it as his duty to stay with her during most of the day, only leaving when it was necessary.

“Anne, I wanted to ask you something-“ Phillip started really nervous, but he got interrupted by the doctor who handed Anne some papers to sign. “Ms. Wheeler, here by you’re allowed to leave the hospital. But you should keep in mind that you should rest for at least 3 more weeks, before SLOWLY starting to get back into your daily routine and at least for 2 months no trapeze!” “What?!” Anne yelled shocked, but trapeze was her job and the thing that always cheered her up. She couldn’t go without it for 2 months, that was impossible. “It’s for your own good” the doctor simply said before leaving her and Phillip alone. “Can you believe that guy? Two months?! There’s no way I’m-“ Anne said frustrated, but Phillip cut her off: “You heard what the doctor said, it’s for your own good. And no, Anne I’m simply not letting you touch the trapeze again before those two months ended.” He said stern. Anne simply needed time to fully recover and wasn’t going to let her take the risk that might not only cost her her career, but also her life. “I can’t believe you” Anne muttered, taken aback a little because of the pain in her chest. Phillip noticed her expression of pain and said: “Look I know it’s going to be hard, but I’ll help you okay. I promise you these two months will fly – well not literally but you know what I mean” Anne shot him a death glance because of the words but he ignored it.

He let her calm down for a minute before asking what he wanted to ask before the doctor came: “So you know I think… Maybe… Just think about it” “Phillip I don’t understand a word you’re saying, can you please speak in full sentences maybe” Normally she would laugh and find it cute, but she was still mocking. “Do you want to come live with me in the apartment, maybe?” he asked, he looked down at his hand, nervous for the answer. When it stayed quiet he looked up and saw a shocked expression on Anne’s face. It was actually quite funny, he chuckled and asked her what she thought.

“You want me to move in with you?” she said putting the puzzle pieces together. “That way I can keep an eye on you.” He said, winking at her. “That’s the only reason?” She asked with her eyebrows raised. “Of course not, I actually wanted to ask you before this whole accident, but I never got the chance to. And I just didn’t have the guts to do it, but now it seems to be the right time. And it might be easier for you to be away from the circus for a while… Just give it a thought please, of course I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want but-“ Anne couldn’t help but kiss the boy in the middle of the sentence, already convinced. Of course she wanted to live with him.

“Is that a-“ Phillip said without breath. “Yes” Anne beamed. Phillip smiled excitedly. “But I’m allowed to leave the place right?” she asked, just to be sure. “Well, maybe if I get something in return” he says and he leans in to kiss her. Anne smiles and kisses him back. Maybe falling from a trapeze wasn’t that bad if she had Phillip to take care of her.

And he did because during her recovery he brought her coffee and breakfast on bed each morning – until she was able to go to the kitchen without pain. Anne normally didn’t feel comfortable in the hands of someone else, but with Phillip it felt natural and he saw that he did it with so much joy and love that she let him. The two months passed quickly, just like Phillip predicted and before she knew she was back at the circus.

And Phillip and Anne swore to never ever miss one of their good luck routines ever again.

 

 


	7. Anne x Phillip: 6 weeks into parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, the baby is still little, Phillip finds an empty bed when he gets home from working late and he starts to worry but when he goes to the nursery he finds Anne cuddled up on a soft pink carpet, holding their baby’s hand through the cradle and it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. He grabs a blanket and settles himself lying on the carpet next to his wife, snuggling the night away with the feeling that he’s the luckiest guy in the world.

 

# Phillip x Anne: 6 weeks into parenthood

Phillip was exhausted, he had been working late on the administration of the circus. PT Barnum couldn’t help him today because of a family thing and now Phillip had to do work for two in only one night. He did all he could, but at 2 AM he was so tired that he decided to go home. Luckily enough, was their house only a 5-minute walk away.

On his way home he started to wonder how Anne’s day had been. Six weeks ago, the two of them were gifted with a little one, which made the both of them so happy and blessed. The only downside was that Anne had to take care of their little daughter and couldn’t start practicing for the circus right away. But she accepted that, and Phillip couldn’t be prouder of the amazing mother she had become. He tried to stay and work from home as many as possible, just so he wouldn’t miss a thing from his family. But at days like these, the circus needed him to be there, so he had no choice.

Barnum had been a great partner, he couldn’t complain. He had taken a lot of the work on his shoulders, except from tonight, but the younger man knew he had a family as well. He couldn’t just forget about them because Phillip had now one too.

Anne understood though, of course she would rather have him with them, but the circus was everything and they couldn’t let everyone there down.

Phillip opened their front door and switched on the lights, he took off his shoes and jacket and silently made his way upstairs. He didn’t want to wake up Anne nor the baby. She was angel most of the times, but she didn’t sleep like one. Especially the first three weeks were really, really hard on both parents. But they made it through and Phillip would sacrifice his sleep at any time if it meant having a family.

They named the child after Anne’s mom, Phillip insisted. At first, Anne wasn’t enthusiast about the name but she came around and now their child carried the name: Elizabeth Adrienne Carlyle. At first, they wanted to combine the last names but it felt a little strained and so they decided on only Carlyle. He only agreed on the condition that Anne would change her last name as well.

Phillip changed in a more comfortable sleeping outfit before going to his bedroom. But when he entered he was met by an empty bed. At first, he had no idea where Anne could be since she wasn’t downstairs either. Maybe Ellie had trouble sleeping again and did she go to the nursery to check in on her.

Silently he made his way to the pink room next to theirs. The door was a chink open, he entered and immediately saw the most adorable thing ever. His wife was cuddled up on a soft pink carpet, her head laying on a stuffed elephant, but that wasn’t the thing that made his heart melt the most. No, it was the way her hand was slipped through the cradle, holding Ellie’s hand. The baby, who was consumed by the warmth of the hand, had put her tiny head on the intertwined hand.

For a few minutes, God knows how long exactly, Phillip found himself staring at the two. His heart welt up with emotions. So instead of waking Anne up from her deep sleep, he grabbed a blanket form the chair in the corner – which they had used a lot to sleep in for the first days, not being able to leave the room out of fear something might happen.

First, he went into the cradle to place a soft kiss on Ellie’s head. The little one made a sweet and soft noise, which made her dad chuckle.

Phillip could of course just go to his bedroom and have a more comfortable night there, but that meant he had to miss out on his family, so instead he spread out the blanket over Anne and snuggled up next to her. She shifted a little because of the sudden movement next to her but didn’t wake up.

Phillip kissed her temple before laying next to her, wrapping one hand around her waist. He soon found himself doze off, feeling 100% happy. All the stress from work already forgotten. He had everything he needed right here in this room. He never knew one was able to love so much, but that was before he met the girl of his dreams and extended their family. He wish time would just stand still, and they could forever stay this way and this happy.


End file.
